


Promise To Love You Forever

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, Half a Week Before the Winter
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Promise To Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



He was starting to believe this might be the best idea. Scratch that; he knows for certain this was this best plan. With a winter wonderland decorating their little town what could he do but enjoy the snow with the man he loved. Work had given them the day off and TK and Carlos were young at heart; half the day they had spent sledding down the tallest hill, TK grabbing onto Carlos as they flew down the snowy hill, lading at the bottom with a giggle of pure joy.

They spent time in the best coffee shop in town, sipping warm, delicious hot chocolate and TK pulls him close to hug him, and Carlos lights up like fireworks on the fourth of July, smiling so brightly his beautiful eyes sparkle.

TK’s heart fills with delight as he holds Carlos in his arms as they enjoy the sledge ride around town, gazing at all the beautiful twinkling lights hung above the mom and pop shops. TK's heart tap dances with delight and feels like it is about to beat out of his chest. He cannot stop smiling as they play out in the snow. His cheek’s flush rosy pink as he smiles brightly, and they are joyfully carefree as they toss snowballs at each other. When he shivers, Carlos gently pulls him back into his arms to warm him and TK melts into his tender embrace.

Heaven, this must be haven because everything was perfectly perfect. Carlos leaned in to press a kiss to TK’s temple, holding him in the warmth of his strong embrace, hugging him with a big bear hug.

TK’s arms circled his waist, burrowing into Carlos’ chest and hugging with all his might. “I love you, beautiful.”

Carlos grins, overjoyed with delightful happiness. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

For a moment in time, all is peaceful and calm, and TK wished this night would never end, for it was the best dream of his life and he did not wish to wake from a perfect paradise.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1121918.html?thread=115374462#t115374462)


End file.
